Fem Lange År
by SigneBB
Summary: Hermione vågner op med tømmermænd og opdager til sin skræk at sengen hun ligger i tilhører Draco Malfoy . Fem år senere støder Draco på hende igen, men hun er ikke alene. En lille, blond dreng med grå øjne er med hende. DM/HG EWE
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Jeg er ikke JK Rowling, hvilket burde være nemt nok at regne ud eftersom jeg finder det svært at tro på at hun tale dansk. **

**AN: Well, jeg ved at plottet er ikke ligefrem originalt, men det var lige det jeg havde lyst til at skrive om... Historien startede som en skoleopgave, men jeg besluttede mig for at uploade den alligevel. Anyway, håber I kan lide den.**

**Prolog**

Hermione vågnede langsomt op. Hendes hoved dunkede, hun havde en yderst ubehagelig smag i munden, og hun var øm steder hun absolut ikke burde være øm.

Hun åbnede langsomt øjnene og så omridset af en dreng. Der var for mørkt til at hun kunne genkende ham ud fra den smule af hans krop der ikke var skjult af dynen, og hans hoved lå under puden. Forsigtigt rystede hun på hovedet, og tænkte for sig selv at hun altid kunne finde ud af hans identitet senere. Da hun havde fået slidt sit blik væk fra den sovende dreng, satte sig hun sig op, og ønskede med det samme at hun var blevet liggende. Små prikker dansede i hendes synsfelt, og hendes hoved smertede om muligt endnu mere end det havde gjort lige da hun vågnede. Hun jamrede stille og tog sig til hovedet.

Da hun havde fået sit hoved under kontrol og havde trukket forhænget fra, indså hun hurtigt at det ikke var hendes sovesal. Rummet hun lå i var svagt oplyst af fakler, og der så ikke ud til at være nogle vinduer. Der var også koldere end i hendes egen sovesal. Rummet var firkantet i stedet for rundt og så vidt hun kunne se var væggene grønne eller blå. Slytherin eller Ravenclaw indså hun. Hun befandt sig i en sovesal der hørte til Slytherin eller Ravenclaw. Hun prøvede at koncentrere sig om at se farven ordentligt, men den dunkle belysning, og smerterne i hendes hoved gjorde det fuldstændig umuligt. Hun overvejede at vække drengen ved siden af, men var bange for hvem hun ville få øje på.

Efter at have stirret på væggene i hvad der føltes som en evighed, slog hun sig til tåls med at hun ville finde ud af hvor hun var, så snart hun så opholdsstuen.

Hun rejste sig forsigtigt op og kiggede ned af sig selv. Hun var nøgen, og hendes muskler var ømme. Hun skælvede en smule, både af kulde, og på grund af den ubehagelige situation hun befandt sig i.

Stille, for ikke at vække resten af beboerne i sovesalen, gik hun på jagt efter sit tøj, der så ud til at være blevet flænset af, for derefter at blive smidt i tilfældige retninger. Hun fandt sin tryllestav i hjørnet af lokalet og mumlede en hurtig hovedpinereducerende besværgelse. Hun sukkede af lettelse da den dunkende smerte forsvandt, og gik i gang med at samle sit tøj sammen og klæde sig på.

* * *

Hermiones hjerte bankede hårdt da hun sneg sig ned af trappen. Trappen var ligesom sovesalen oplyst af fakler, så hun havde ikke anset det for nødvendigt at tænde sin tryllestav. Hun havde næsten nået bunden af trappen og skulle til at træde ud i opholdsstuen, da hun hørte lavmælt latter bag sig. Hun drejede hurtigt om på hælen og hævede sin tryllestav mod det sted lyden var kommet fra. Hun kunne se silhuetten af en dreng, men lyset fra faklerne nåede ham ikke.

"Har du tænkt dig at forhekse mig?" spurgte personen med slet skjult morskab i stemmen. Det var en drengestemme, og hun genkendte stemmen, selvom hun ikke rigtig kunne placere den.

"Hvem er du?" spurgte hun, med en stemme der rystede en anelse.

Han grinte igen og trådte frem fra skyggerne.

"Du må da være den eneste pige her på skolen der ikke kan genkende min stem..." Han stoppede brat da han så hende. "Granger?" spurgte han chokeret. Hermione troede ikke sine egne øjne.

"Zabini?" hviskede hun. "Zabini - hvad laver du her?"

Det chokerede udtryk forsvandt fra hans ansigt og blev erstattet af utilsløret morskab.

"Jeg plejer at sove her Granger," svarede han med en snert af hån i stemmen. "Det store spørgsmål er hvad en lille Gryffindor som dig laver på trappen til min sovesal."

Det tog noget tid for hende at lade denne oplysning synke ind. Hans sovesal. Slytherins 7. års-drenges sovesal. Hun havde været så sikker på at det havde været en Ravenclaw hun var vågnet op sammen med. Hurtigt gik hun listen over drenge fra Zabinis klasse igennem. Så vidt hun huskede var der fem: Malfoy, Nott, Goyle og Zabini selv. Det var håbløst, de var alle sammen stort set lige store røvhuller. Hun lænede sig op af væggen og lod sig glide ned indtil hun sad på de kolde sten på trappen. Hun lænede hovedet mod sine knæ og tog et par dybe åndedrag.

Efter at have siddet sådan i et stykke tid, kiggede hun op på Zabini igen. Antydningen af utålmodighed havde bredt sig over hans ellers smukke træk.

"Hvem af dem var det?" spurgte hun. Hendes stemme var ikke mere end en hvisken. Et forvirret udtryk gled over Zabinis ansigt, men det blev så hurtigt erstattet af hans sædvanlige arrogante stirren, at hun spekulerede på, om hun mon bare havde forestillet sig det.

"Du kommer til at uddybe dit spørgsmål hvis du vil have et svar ud af mig Granger," sagde han koldt.

"Det kan ikke have været Goyle, det ville jeg aldrig gøre," mumlede hun, mere til sig selv end til den mørkhårede dreng der stod overfor hende."Han ville heller aldrig prøve på noget med mig. Det var tydeligvis heller ikke dig, hvilket betyder at det var enten Nott eller Malfoy." Hun tog en dyb indånding. "_Please lad det være Nott,_" tænkte hun desperat. Ikke fordi hun rent faktisk kunne lide drengen, men fordi hun rent faktisk ville kunne leve med sig selv hvis det viste sig at være ham hun havde været i seng med. Malfoy på den anden side, tja, hun var i tvivl om om hun nogensinde ville kunne se sig selv i øjnene med visheden om, hvad de havde lavet.

"Har du tænkt dig at forklare mig hvad du laver på trappen op til min sovesal Granger? Jeg har faktisk ikke hele dagen." Zabini var begyndt at se irriteret ud, og Hermione følte en stærk trang til at kaste en forhekselse i hovedet på den arrogante Slytherin overfor hende.

Med et dybt suk rejste hun sig op og gik et skridt tættere på ham.

"Vil du vide hvad jeg laver her Zabini? Se, jeg vågnede op her i morges, i et rum jeg ikke genkendte, nøgen, og med den værste hovedpine jeg i mit liv har oplevet. Jeg vendte mig om, og sørme om der ikke ligger en dreng ved siden af mig. Jeg fik fat i mit tøj og prøvede at komme væk, og hvem stødte jeg mon ind i på trappen? Ingen anden end dig, Zabini." Hendes stemme havde fået en frustreret klang, og Zabini kiggede på hende med en blanding af morskab og nervøsitet. Hun hævede sin tryllestav mod ham og tog et skridt frem imod ham. "Se, jeg kan ikke huske en skid af hvad der skete til den åndssvage fest i går, så jeg ville sætte rigtig stor pris på det, hvis du fortalte mig hvem af dine kammerater jeg gik i seng med."

"Hør Granger..." startede han, men blev afbrudt af lyden af fodtrin længere oppe af trappen. Han vendte sig om, og så en høj, blond dreng komme gående ned mod dem. Ud over et par sorte boxershorts var han fuldstændig nøgen, og hans grå øjne så næsten sorte ud i det sparsomme lys fra faklerne. Han smilede smørret da han fik øje på dem.

"Tak fordi du opholdt hende for mig Blaise," sagde han henvendt til Zabini. De to drenge smilede skælmsk til hinanden før Malfoy vendte sig mod Hermione. "Kommer du ikke tilbage i seng mudderblod? Du havde vel ikke tænkt dig at gå uden at sige farvel." Hermione kiggede på ham og mærkede rædslen og vantroen brede sig gennem kroppen. Det tog hende ikke lang tid at gøre den eneste fornuftige ting hun kunne komme i tanke om: Hun vendte sig om og løb.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

5 år senere

Det var ved at være sent fredag aften, da et højt skrig lød fra Vindelhusets stue. "Jeg vil ikke!" skreg Zac og stampede hårdt i jorden. "Jeg gider ikke hjem! Hvorfor kan jeg ikke blive her?" Hermione sukkede opgivende. "Du ved udmærket godt, at der ikke er plads til at du kan sove her, når Bill og Fleurs familie er på besøg. Vi kan komme tilbage i morgen hvis du vil, så kan du også lege med Victoire og Dominique." Zac så ud til at tænke lidt over dette, og nikkede til sidst. "Okay mor, men så skal vi også tage natbussen hjem," sagde han. "Jeg hader at Suse."

* * *

"Ej Draco, det ser vist ud til at du skal til at hjemad," sagde Blaise med en påtaget trist mine og blinkede til Draco. Draco sendte ham et skævt smil og kastede et hurtigt blik på bimboen ved siden af hans ven. Hun så ud til at have fået en del af drikke og var allerede godt i gang med at befrie Blaise for hans tøj. "Du har ret, jeg må hellere smutte." Han gik ud i entréen og tog sin kappe på. "Vi ses på mandag," råbte han da han smækkede døren indtil den enorme lejlighed. Da han var ude på gaden igen, bestemte han sig for at praje natbussen, bare for at være på den sikre side. Han var på ingen måde fuld, men at transferere efter at have drukket to glas af Ogdens ildwhiskey ville være at friste skæbnen: Draco nærede ingen trang til at gå i Spåner. Han gik lidt ned af gaden for at komme væk fra alle mugglerne, mens han bandede mentalt af Blaise for at have købt en lejlighed der lå så centralt i Muggle-London.

* * *

Efter havde betalt Stan Stabejs gik Draco ned mod de bagerste sæder i natbussen. Han havde lige sat sig, da de stoppede igen, og en mørkhåret kvinde og hendes søn trådte ind. Kvinden betalte hurtigt og begyndte at gå ned mod hvor Draco sad. Da de gik forbi, kiggede den lille dreng op på ham. To par identiske grå øjne mødtes, og selv efter de havde passeret, fastholdt drengen Dracos blik over skulderen.

Draco var målløs. Drengen var en mini-version af ham selv, ikke ældre end fire eller fem år gammel. Han havde det samme hvid-blonde hår som Draco, glat og elegant sat, og så var der øjnene. Det var dem der skræmte Draco mest. De var så lig hans egne, og det gav ikke mening. Draco vendte sig langsomt om, opsat på at se nærmere på drengen, og blev overrasket over at opdage at den lille dreng stadig kiggede på ham. Et skævt smil bredte sig på den lille drengs ansigt. Drengen vendte sig hurtigt mod sin mor og hviskede noget til hende, mens han pegede mod Draco. Draco ville have vendt sig om og kigget væk, hvis ikke bussen i samme øjeblik havde stoppet.

"Frk Granger, vi er fremme ved dit bestemmelsessted," råbte Stan. Hun kiggede op på Draco, brune øjne mødte grå, og det hele faldt i hak. Der var gået fem år siden de dimitterede, fem år siden de sidst havde set hinanden. Fem år siden han havde lokket hende med med i seng, unge og fulde som de var, og uden tanke for næste dag. Og nu var hun her, fem år senere, sammen med en lille, blond dreng, med grå øjne.

Han kiggede op og så, at hun havde rejst sig. Hun var på vej ud af bussen med sin søn på slæb, med hans søn på slæb, og uden at tænke rejste han sig også op og fulgte efter hende ud på gaden. Han havde ingen idé om hvor han var henne, og det var egentlig også ligegyldigt. Det eneste der betød noget for Draco var det faktum, at han havde en søn, en arving, så han småløb indtil han var nået op til dem. Han tog fat i hendes skulder, og hun vendte sig om mod ham.

"Du skylder mig en forklaring Granger."

* * *

"Mor, ham manden derovre ligner billedet du viste mig af far," hviskede Zac og pegede over mod et af sæderne længere fremme. "Tror du det er ham?"

Hermione kiggede i den retning Zac havde peget og stivnede._ "Det kan ikke være rigtigt,"_ tænkte hun desperat. "_Ikke nu, ikke her,"_ Hans grå øjne borede sig ind i hendes, og hun blev tør i munden. I samme øjeblik lød Stan Stabejs' stemme, alt, alt for højt: "Frk Granger, vi er fremme ved dit bestemmelsessted," og forståelsen bredte sig i Malfoys ansigt. Hun tog Zac i hånden, og hastede ud af bussen.

"Mor, er det ham?" spurgte Zac igen. _"Nej selvfølgelig er det ikke ham skat,"_ havde hun lyst til at sige, men hun vidste at det var løgn, vidste at Zac vidste at det var løgn. Hun svarede ham ikke, men satte i stedet farten op. Hun ville ikke have Malfoy til at blande sig i hende og Zacs liv, ikke når det var lykkedes hende at undgå ham i fem, lange år. Hun kunne se sin lejlighed længere fremme og var lige ved at ånde lettet op, da hun mærkede en hånd på sin skulder. Hun tog en dyb indånding og vendte sig mod ham.

"Du skylder mig en forklaring Granger," sagde han roligt. Hun tog et skridt baglæns og trykkede Zac ind til sig.

"Jeg skylder dig intet," hvæsede hun. Hun stirrede på ham med alt den afsky og foragt hun kunne mønstre, og han stirrede køligt tilbage.

"Granger, jeg vil bare gerne have sandheden at vide. Prøv at se alt det her fra min side."

Hermione skulle lige til at svare igen, da Zac afbrød hende.

"Mor, jeg fryser. Kan i ikke snakke indenfor?" spurgte han stille.

Hermione kiggede ned på sin søn som stod der med et bedende udtryk i sit lille, blege ansigt, og sukkede så opgivende.

"Okay skat," sagde hun med rystende stemme." Hun kiggede op og vendte sig mod Draco. "Kom med ind Malfoy, vi bor lige herovre." Hun vendte sig om og gik videre hen til deres opgang uden at kigge bagud for at tjekke om Draco fulgte med.

* * *

Draco fulgte efter Hermione og Zac op af trapperne. Han rynkede let på næsen, men viste ellers ingen ydre tegn på den afsky han følte da han trådte ind i den trange, rodede entré. Typisk mudderblod, tænkte han, da hans blik faldt på den overfyldte vasketøjskurv i hjørnet. Skal absolut leve i en svinesti. Han sørgede for at holde sig et par meter bagved Hermione og Zac mens de gik længere ind i lejligheden. Da de nåede ind i stuen vendte Hermione sig om og kiggede koldt, men roligt på ham.

"Vent her mens jeg lægger Zac i seng," sagde hun, og gik derefter ind i hvad der måtte være Zacs værelse. "_Man må give hende at det ikke er et helt dårligt navn_," tænkte han og satte sig til rette i en behagelig stol som han frembragte med et sving fra sin tryllestav. Han var muligvis i en lejlighed tilhørende en mudderblod, men han havde absolut ikke tænkt sig at synke så dybt som til rent faktisk at røre ved noget. Efter at have sat sig til rette, slog han et slag med tryllestaven igen, hvorefter en karaffel med en gylden væske og et glas materialiserede sig i luften foran ham. Han fyldte glasset og gav sig til at vente.

* * *

Hermione tog en dyb indånding, før hun rejste sig op fra kanten af Zac's seng. Det eneste der afholdt hende fra at flygte ud af vinduet med Zac liggende trygt i sine arme, var at hun ikke brød sig om tanken om at efterlade Draco Malfoy alene i lejligheden. Han var ikke ligefrem kendt for sin godhed og forståelse, og at stikke af fra ham når han tilsyneladende ikke ville andet end at tale med hende, virkede ikke ligefrem som en god idé. Hermione havde slet ikke fantasi til at forestille sig de "ulykker" hun uden tvivl ville komme ud for i en meget nær fremtid hvis hun prøvede på noget. Hun vidste hvilken slags mand Malfoy var, og hun vidste hvad der skete med dem der kom ham på tværs.

Hun havde hørt, at en mand engang var kommet hen til ham, ved højlys dag, midt i Diagonalstræde og havde råbt, at han var ikke var andet end en hæslig Dødsgardist, og at han ikke fortjente at leve. Manden havde hævet sin tryllestav, og havde sagt at han havde dræbt hans familie, og at han nu ville dræbe ham som hævn.

Adskillige øjenvidner havde derefter påstået at Malfoy havde rullet med øjnene før han i en hurtig bevægelse trak sin tryllestav og lydløst ramte manden med en Total Kropslås. Han havde derefter gået hen til manden, kigget ned på ham og sagt:

"Du må være enten ekstremt ubegavet, eller ekstremt overmodig, muligvis begge dele, hvis du tror at du rent faktisk kan dræbe mig. Du siger at jeg dræbte din familie? Jeg hverken bekræfter eller benægter noget, men _hvis_ jeg gjorde det, burde du vide bedre end at udfordre en morder til duel."

Han havde derefter vendt sig om og gået videre som om intet var sket.

Hun hørte tit Ron og Harry bande over at de aldrig var i stand til at bevise at det var ham der stod bag alle de ugerninger som alle folk godt vidste at han havde begået.

Hermione rystede på hovedet af sig selv. Der var ingen grund til at være bange for Malfoy. Hvis det kom så vidt som til en duel, havde hun tiltro til at hun ville kunne vinde over ham. Hun var trods alt den klogeste heks i sin generation.

Med løftet pande og tilkæmpet ro, gik hun ind i stuen.

* * *

"_Det var på tide_," var det første Draco tænkte da Hermione trådte ind i stuen.

Han sendte hende et koldt blik og løftede sit ene øjenbryn som for at sige: "Hvad har du at sige til dit forsvar?"

Hendes blik flakkede fra hans ansigt til ildwhiskeyen og videre til stolen han sad i. Da hun mødte hans blik igen, kunne han se at hun prøvede at lægge låg på sin afsky for ham.

Selvom hendes reaktion morede ham, fortsatte han med at stirre koldt på hende. Hun blev stående i døråbningen i et langt stykke tid før hun gik frem og forbi ham og satte sig i sofaen overfor ham. Hun holdt hans blik, men forholdt sig tavs, næsten som om hun håbede at han ville sige noget først. Han fortsatte bare med at stirre udtryksløst på hende uden at gøre mine til at bryde den ukomfortable tavshed.

"Hvad vil du have jeg skal sige Malfoy?" sagde hun til sidst. Til hans forbløffelse lød hun mere træt end vred.

"Du kunne starte med at forklare hvorfor du aldrig fortalte mig at jeg har en søn," sagde han. Da hun åbnede munden for at svare ham, tilføjede han, "Og lad være med at lyve, jeg vi finde ud af sandheden før eller senere alligevel."

Hun nikkede bare og gjorde for en gang skyld præcis hvad hun blev bedt om.


	3. Kapitel 2

**AN: Ehm, ja, det er et stykke tid siden jeg har uploadet, og det er et lidt kort kapitel, men jeg kunn eikke se idéen i at fortsætte det når jeg nu havde fundet sådan et oplagt sted at stoppe. Enjoy.  
**

**Kapitel 2**

"Jeg kan forestille mig at du må være vred over at jeg ikke fortalte dig om ham, men jeg gjorde det for Zacs egen skyld," startede hun stille. "Jeg vidste ikke hvordan du ville reagere, og jeg var bange for hvad du ville gøre." Hun kiggede op på ham med tårer i øjnene. Synet gjorde ham skidt tilpas, og han vred sig lidt i stolen. Han havde aldrig kunnet håndtere grædende kvinder. "Jeg troede at du måske ville prøve at skade ham eller tage ham fra mig."

Draco udstødte et fnys. Som om han ville skade sin egen søn. Samtidig kunne han godt se hvorfor hun ville tro at han kunne finde på at gøre en sådan ting. Han havde trods alt ry for at være et hjerteløst monster, hvilket var praktisk i langt de fleste situationer, men en helt igennem elendig i situationer som denne.

Hun holdt en lille pause og kiggede over mod børneværelset.

"Da jeg opdagede at jeg var gravid fortalte jeg ikke nogen at du var faren. Jeg havde i forvejen ikke fortalt nogen at vi havde, du ved." Hun rømmede sig og kiggede ned på sine hænder som hun havde placeret i sit skød. Han fortsatte med at kigge på hende, fuldstændig uanfægtet af hendes forlegenhed.

"Jeg kunne ligeså godt have fortalt dem alle om dig. Der var ingen tvivl om hvem faren var da først han var blevet født. Ligheden mellem dig og Zac var slående, og er det stadigvæk. Jeg kom op og skændes med Harry og Ron kort efter at han var blevet født. De forlangte at vide om du var faren, og jeg fortalte dem sandheden." Hun holdt en lille pause og blinkede et par tårer væk. "Jeg havde ikke lyst til at fortælle ham om dig, ikke nu, ikke nogensinde."

"Han genkendte mig." Det var ikke et spørgsmål, det var en konstatering. Hun nikkede langsomt.

"For omkring et år tilbage, hørte han mig og Ron skændes. Ron nævnte dig for at gøre mig vred, brugte dig imod mig. Jeg kan ikke huske præcist hvad han sagde, men det er heller ikke vigtigt." Hun rødmede da hun sagde dette, hvilket ledte Draco til den konklusion at hun utvivlsomt kunne huske hvert et ord af den samtale. Han overvejede at presse på for at få hende til at fortælle det, men besluttede sig for at lade det ligge. Indtil videre.

"Han kom ind til mig efter Ron var gået, og spurgte mig om hvem hans far var. Jeg havde ikke andet valg end at fortælle ham det. Jeg kan ikke lyve overfor ham, jeg elsker ham for meget til at nægte ham sandheden. Jeg viste ham et billede af dig fordi at han ville se hvordan du så ud, og fortalte ham lidt om dig." Hun skulle til at fortsætte, da Draco rømmede sig. For første gang i meget lang tid følte han sig en smule nervøs. Det var bestemt ikke en følelse han brød sig om.

"Hvad fortalte du ham helt præcist om mig?" spurgte han, ikke helt sikker på om han havde lyst til at høre svaret. Hun sendte ham et koldt blik.

"Han er fire år gammel Malfoy. Jeg har ikke fortalt ham noget om krigen eller din fortid som Dødsgardist." Hendes ord dryppede af afsky da hun sagde det, men han lod sig ikke mærke med det. Han kendte hendes holdninger hvad politik angik, lige så vel som han kendte sine egne. Han var dog lettet alligevel: Hvis der var en ting han ikke havde brug for, var det en søn der hadede ham på grund af noget hans mor og hendes ynkelige små venner havde fortalt ham.

Han sendte hende et selvtilfreds smil, og hun kiggede på ham med et blik så fuld af inderlig modvilje at man kunne blive fristet til at tro at hun kiggede på en futskolopender og ikke en ualmindelig attraktiv ung mand.

"Jeg fortalte ham at vi gik i skole sammen og at vi ikke var ret gode venner."

Han undertrykte en impuls til at le hånligt._ "Ikke ret gode venner. Tja, sådan kan man vel også sige det."_

"Kan jeg tale med ham?" spurgte han lidt efter. Et udtryk af chok og frygt bredte sig over hendes ansigt, og hun rejste sig op.

"Jeg tror at det er på tide at du går," sagde hun med stemme der dirrede af undertrykt vrede. Han rejste sig også op, og gik roligt hen mod hende. Han kunne se at hun havde lyst til at bakke væk, men hun blev stædigt stående med ryggen til børneværelset. Han kunne ikke lade være med at beundre hendes selvbeherskelse, for selv om hun så ud til at hun mest af alt havde lyst til at skrige af ham og slå ham i ansigtet, blev hun stående, fast besluttet på at beskytte Zac. Han blev ved med at gå frem imod hende og stoppede først da han ikke var længere end en håndsbredde fra hende. Han tog et fast tag om kæben på hende og tvang hendes øjne til at møde hans. Han følte sig uren, og han var umådelig frastødt ved tanken om at være så tæt på hende, men han lod hende ikke se hans modvilje. Han drejede hendes hoved til siden og sænkede langsomt hovedet ned mod hende, indtil hans læber kun var få millimeter fra hendes øre.

"Jeg vil se min søn Hermione." Han vrængede af hendes navn som var det et skældsord. "Jeg vil se min søn, og ingen, slet ikke en mudderblod som dig, skal stoppe mig. Du burde kende mig godt nok til at vide at jeg altid får hvad jeg vil have. Jeg skyer ingen midler, Granger." Han løftede hovedet og kiggede igen ned på hende, fastholdt hendes øjne. Hun var bange, han kunne se at hun var, men hun flyttede sig stadigvæk ikke. "Har du virkelig lyst til at gøre dig uvenner med mig?" spurgte han sødladent. Hans tonefald var mildt, og foruroligende, og han følte en dyb tilfredshed i at se hende skælve.

"Jeg er ikke bange for dig, Malfoy," sagde hun, selvom de begge vidste at det var løgn.

"Naturligvis er du ikke det," svarede han og trådte et skridt tilbage. "Jeg kommer tilbage i morgen for at tale med Zac. Prøv ikke at flygte hjem til Potter eller Weasley, for jeg vil finde jer, og konsekvenserne vil ikke være søde. Jeg har loven på min side: Zac er lige så meget min som han er din, og jeg vil ikke tøve med at underrette Ministeriet hvis du prøver at holde ham fra mig."

Med disse ord vendte han sig væk fra Hermiones fastfrosne skikkelse uden at se sig tilbage.

* * *

Hermione udstødte et lettelsens suk da hun hørte hoveddøren smække bag Draco. Hun satte sig ned i sofaen og støttede sit hoved i hænderne. En enkelt tåre trillede ned af hendes kind, og hun tørrede den hastigt væk. Da hun kiggede op igen, gik det op for hende at Draco havde ladet stolen og ildwhiskeyen være. Hun tog sin tryllestav og mumlede en forsvindingsbesværgelse mod stolen. Hun skulle til at gøre det samme med whiskeyen da hun ændrede mening. I stedet hidkaldte hun et glas og fyldte det til randen med den gyldne væske. Hun drak det i tre store slurke og gik derefter i seng med håbet om få et par timers søvn på trods af alt hvad der var sket.


End file.
